We Didn't Imagine This
by followmypath
Summary: Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Quinn and Finn all take one last trip together before going off to college. With the whole summer to waste driving around the US, anything could happen. - Pezberry, Quick, and Fritters endgame.
1. They won't ever be the same

**Chapter One;** They won't ever be the same.**  
>Word Count:<strong> 1238  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, I'm currently on a road trip with my family. We just stopped in Colorado on our way to Arizona. But, that's where the idea came from. I'm a firm believer in writing as I go with a light framework. Quick, Fritters, and Pezberry will forever be endgame in this fic. Brittana for like part of it, but you know. It'll be cute and good and perfect. Also, I don't own Glee, it'd be a lot better if I did. The characters here were not thought up by yours truly, though their actions were.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman's idea of summer vacation was sipping illegally purchased beer while cleaning pools all summer. Noah Puckerman's idea of summer vacation was attempting to see Quinn Fabray as often as possible. Noah Puckerman's idea of summer vacation was certainly not this. The Jewish male sat atop a large suitcase outside of the school he recently graduated from; McKinley High. He was no longer a Titan, no longer a football player, and no longer head hauncho. Sure, the feeling was entirely bittersweet. In the fall, Puck would go off to flight school and then become a pilot. Somewhere in there he hoped Quinn would let him slip a ring on her finger. They had become more than just close over the last semester of school.<p>

Quinn Fabray held the handle of her new suitcase lightly. She wasn't sure what she was doing. It had taken her long enough to give into Rachel's begging, but she didn't know why she was about to do all of this. Her idea of summer was reading up on all of the different places she could go as a flight attendant. It was sincerely going to be the time of her life. Of course, Puck had encouraged her to go for it and she was incredibly in love with the hunk of muscle. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was the one to point out that she could read her books on the trip. So, she reluctantly agreed to Berry's incessant begging.

Rachel Berry bit her lip as she took a deep breath. She was slowly walking toward the area that everyone had agreed to meet. The usually early diva wasn't exactly mindful of the time. She wasn't exactly sure why today was differen.t Maybe she was nervous to see Finn after their break up, maybe she was nervous to see the person she was really hoping to see. Shaking her head, she covered her face. It was so dumb for her to even begin to think that anyone would want her after the things she said to Finn. Taking a long, deep breath once again, she plastered a smile on her face, walking up beside Quinn and launching into some useless story about the kitten her fathers had just purchased.

Finn Hudson wasn't prepared for this. It had been a couple weeks since graduation and he knew his friends all wanted to have one last shebang before sending off into the world. He was the only one who was going to stay in Lima- at least that's how he felt. Burt had given him a really nice offer to help with the shop. Even if it wasn't his passion in life, he wanted to help out the one father figure he'd had since his own had passed away. His heart was still broken, too. Finn wasn't in a very good place and he honestly would never be able to figure out if he was the one in the wrong. A sigh left his body as he twirled his rolling suitcase in his fingers. The young man was simply standing there beside Puck, not saying a word.

Brittany Pierce was the instigator of this entire thing. She wanted one huge party with her friends for the summer. Unfortunately, Tina and Mike were away visiting relatives in some foreign country that Brittany couldn't remember. France or something. Sam and Mercedes were too lovey dovey for Britt's liking and Kurt was getting ready for NYADA. It was sad, but she wanted whoever could go to go. It would be fun. They would travel all the way through the United States, hitting every place any of them had ever wanted to see. Personally, she wanted to end the summer in Santana's arms more in love than ever. They drove toward the school, both excited to embark on this journey together.

Santana Lopez sat in the front seat of the van that the group would be traveling in and looked at her lap. Was this Santana Lopez's vision of what she would want to do on summer vacation? No. She wasn't exactly happy about this. Being packed into this vehicle with Noah Puckerman's ego, Finn Hudson's man boobs, Quinn Fabray's ass, and Rachel Berry's nose was too much. Why did she have to go through hell just to make her girlfriend happy? Besides, San wasn't planning on going to college in Chicago like Britt was. She had been accepted into the Pre-Law program at NYU. It was more than just her dream- it was her wish being granted. She was getting out of Ohio.

The group of teenagers on the tarmac quickly plastered smiles on their faces as the van pulled up. It was insanely easy to be happy for Brittany's sake. She was sweet and didn't wrong people- at least not knowingly. It was a breath of fresh air to have her around and no one could deny that.

"Guys! Aren't you so excited to get in the road?" Brittany asked excitedly as she jumped out of the driver's seat, bouncing on her heels. The usual cheerio uniforms were gone- the girl's no longer were haunted by the red and white fabric. Jeans were now Brittany's best friend. Licking her lips, the blonde spun in a circle before running around and giving people hugs.

"Puck, take initiative." Quinn encouraged, looking at her 'not-boyfriend' in a slightly demanding way. They were practically dating, but wouldn't admit it to anyone directly.

"Puck, take initiative." Puck spoke in the whiniest voice imaginable, earning himself a smack to the back of his head by Quinn and one to his arm by Rachel Berry. Damn, he had always had a problem with that chick. Of course, fellow Jews never could go against one another. The muscle head picked his suitcase, and Quinn's, up and slid them into the trunk of the large, white van.

"Why isn't Santana getting out?" Rachel whispered to Brittany as she received her hug. She was unsure of why the Latina would ever not make her presence known. Britt simply shrugged, a smile on her adorable face.

"I think she's just tired or something. Or sad that school is over. She's been sad a lot lately." The blonde turned to the van where Finn and Puck had just closed the back doors. That was it. They were ready to go on their way and have the greatest six weeks of their eighteen year old lives. Santana finally got out of the van, stepping forward as they formed a circle.

"We're ready to go! And I'm so glad you guys all wanted to do this." Britt smiled her genuine smile and clapped her hands together.

Everyone looked around before Puck shrugged a shoulder, giving a Hoo-Ha, and got into the driver's seat. Taking charge was something he liked to do and driving first would be nice- then he could sleep at night. Quinn was the next to get in, sliding into the middle seat along with Rachel. Finn climbed into the front and Brittany and Santana into the back. With no words from anyone, Puck started the car.

"Where are we headed first?" Puck spoke out, looking at the GPS.

"Cawker City, Kansas!" Brittany shouted, giggling. The Biggest Ball of Twine was there and all she could imagine was the biggest cat in the world pawing at it. If only Lord Tubbington could have come.


	2. I care the most about you

Chapter Two; I care the most about_ you_.  
>Word Count: 1159<br>Author's Note: Sitting on the couch in Denver whilst my family watches the Broncos game. Pray that Tebow does his best for the team, I'd like to have an enjoyable evening! Anyway, this is centered mainly on Santana. And that's kind of how it will go. (I come from an rp background, so single characters are easiest for me). But it will go back and forth from centered posts and group ones. Enjoy!

A huge ball of yarn was not going to be fun. What kind of idea was that? Who in their right minds actually thought it would be enjoyable to look at a huge ass ball of twine? It was brown and ugly and Brittany probably thought that it'd be incredibly colorful. Whatever, it didn't matter anyway. It was incredibly possible that they'd spend two minutes there, be bored, and go find some diner to eat in that served mounds of bacon. At least if Quinn had her way and with Puck around, she always did.

Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. Sure, she loved Brittany, but the whole cutely dumb thing was so not that adorable anymore. It was impossible to feel like she was genuinely having a good conversation and it felt as though she was daily conflicted about whether to stay or leave. Of course, at news of the road trip, she knew she had to stay. It'd already be awkward with Finnocence and Berry breaking up. There was no way in hell that she would contribute to it.

After six hours of driving, San was sick and tired of Puck's voice. Sure, they were friends and usually it wouldn't bother her, but Puck was talking so damn much. It was almost like Berry. But he wasn't even saying anything important. It was shit about how excited he was for flight school. Sure, they were all ecstatic that the guy was even doing something with his life, but god damn. It wasn't like she was flaunting her NYU acceptance. Not that anyone in the car knew. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want Brittany to know that she was going to New York. It was just part of them being together. Santana withheld information and Brittany believed her no matter what she said. Sighing, San cuddled into the seat, rather than the blonde beside her.

"So, basically I'm going to be cooler than shit with those cool aviator glasses and shit." Puck concluded his story of why he was going to be the greatest pilot ever known to human kind while Santana groaned in the back of the van.

"Will you just shut up? No one cares." She snapped, gaining looks from everyone, including Puck. It was, of course, normal for her to be annoyed, just not with him. She huffed, directing her gaze out of the window. Brittany was asleep on her lap, but she could feel her stirring. The only girl to ever defend her- that's what it came down to. She was the person who cared about her even if she was a total bitch to her. It wasn't normal, but then again, nothing about Brittany Pierce was normal.

"Santana…" Rachel's voice whispered through the dense air two hours later. Brittany was slumped against the opposite window, Puck was rocking out to John Mellancamp, Finn was snoring in the front seat, and Quinn was neatly resting onto the window beside her. That chick was so perfect it was unbelievable. San's heart pounded in her ears. Why was Rachel even trying to talk to her right now?

"What do you want?" Santana snipped slightly, pulling her legs up to her chest. Thankfully, the backseat was able to give her a slight bit more room on the actual seat. Especially since her and Britt were so small.

They never talked. There were moments in high school where they exchanged words but they were rarely kind. It was moments of handholding, standing together on stage, silent moments that they bonded. She knew in the back of her mind that Rachel Berry wasn't entirely awful. But, in order to keep up with her reputation, it was easier to hate everyone, including her friends. If that's even what she could consider Rachel. Shaking her head, she tuned into the rare softness of Rachel Berry's voice.

"Well, other than Puck singing, it's quite quiet in here. Is there any chance you'd talk with me about whatever is bothering you? I mean… It's kind of obvious that you're bothered. You never make a fool of yourself as you did earlier." Rachel pushed her bangs back as she spoke. She had recently gotten side bangs, making her look much older than the hobbit looking girl at the beginning of their high school years.

"Nothing is bothering me, Berry. Go back to playing Name That Song on your iPod." Santana grumbled, looking away. She felt something inside of her yearn to tell Rachel or someone. She wanted to explain why she was so unhappy- explain what she was feeling, but no one would ever forgive her. She couldn't do that.

"Whatever, Santana." Rachel bit her lip as she turned forward again, her hands moving to her iPod. How had San known that she was playing this game anyway? See, while she was sure something was bothering her friend, she was also sure that she had more than platonic feelings for the girl. Breaking up with Finn was simply due to different life choices. So he thought. Rachel was more than interested in Santana, though. It was clear to her and she couldn't help but try to make her life a little easier. The intro to Funny Girl by Barbra Streisand popped into her headphones and she jumped, tapping the choice quickly.

Santana Lopez was irked at this point. Eight hours in a freaking car was not her idea of fun. And they still had 7 more to go. The carload was shifting, every one who was asleep began to wake up and Puck was yawning like crazy.

"Puck, we need gas anyway, just pull over and let someone else drive." Quinn's soft voice floated through the car, a smile placing itself on Puck's lips. He always melted internally at her. Nodding, he yawned once again and pulled off of I-70, the Shell gas station lights never looking so welcome. After eight hours of driving he just wanted to cuddle up with the blonde he so admired. Looking into the rearview mirror, he could feel her gaze, knowing she was thinking the same exact thing.

"Everybody up." Rachel and Quinn demanded at the same time. Simultaneous actions made them friends, right? Neither of them knew. Everyone piled out of the van, stretching being all of their first choices.

"Come 'ere." Puck mumbled under his breath, pulling Quinn to him by her sleeve. The next second they were hugging and Finn was filling the vehicle up. Brittany and Santana were talking- well, Britt was. And Rachel? She was staring, but when Santana looked up, she quickly darted inside, choosing to use the bathroom and buy a thing of tea.

"I'll drive next." Finn smiled, topping the tank off before putting the nozzle back. He looked at Brittany and Santana waving a little before backing off. Santana had one bad attitude. Shaking his head, he climbed into the front seat, hoping this trip wouldn't bore him.


	3. Oh, honey, If I get restless

Chapter Three; Oh, honey, If I get restless.  
>Word Count: 1067<br>Author's Note: Late night writing isn't my favorite, but I made a promise and I kept it. Fritters is cute here, Quick is too. Oh, I don't own the company that makes Raisinets. Nor am I a huge fan. Enjoy the glorious 3:30 AM post.

Finn twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the rest of the group to pile into the van. He knew Puck would ditch him for Quinn, but hey, he didn't blame the guy. He finally was catching the girl he'd been chasing for three years. It was nice to see his friends all in love. What Finn was really thinking about was the short brunette headed toward the van from inside the gas station. Wasn't he supposed to feel heart broken? Or… anything? He didn't, but that was something he didn't understand. He should have felt helpless and lost. Shaking his head, he reached forward and began to play some music, messing with the station.

"Don't go breaking my heart, I couldn't if I tried, Oh honey if I get restless, Baby you're not that kind." Rachel sang as she spun in a circle in front of the van. Puck and Quinn were currently making their way into the white mass of metal and Brittany was in the bathroom. And little did Rachel know, Santana was staring right at her ass. It was a nice ass attached to even nicer legs. Besides, her voice wasn't sounding so much like needles flying into skin right at that moment. Santana convinced herself it was merely too late for her to even comprehend her own thoughts. The female raked her fingers through her hair before getting into the van after Quinn.

Rachel saw Santana get into the car and let her eyes dart to the two spots left. She heard Brittany leave the gas station and almost panicked. She couldn't sit with Finn- that would be awkward like the time when he got her a star and her fathers had also purchased her one- every year since she was four. The Jewish girl ran to the door and pushed in, plopping next to Santana. Of course, she gave her a look to point out it was due to Finn, but it didn't matter. Santana still glared.

"San, don't you think you should like… look happier?" Finn asked tentatively, not wanting to make the girl feel incredibly angry once again. She was possibly the chick with the biggest temper known to human kind. Shaking his head, he started the car, his breath evening out when he realized the Latina wasn't going to rip his head off.

Rachel tapped her feet to the beat of the song flowing through the radio, trying not to pay attention to the kissing noises coming from the seat behind her. Everyone was doing the same thing. Quinn was currently sitting on Puck's lap, pushing his hands away from her waist. He was a handsy mother fucker and it wasn't often that he was able to tear himself away from a girl. Puck continued to kiss his girl, not caring who was around to watch.

"Puck, stop." Quinn mumbled, not making an effort to stop him from letting his hands move up a little more. Even if she had been fighting it, she still wanted it. The two of them slowly stopped, moving into a more comfortable position for cuddling rather than kissing.

"Okay! That was gross." Rachel commented, pulling her knees to her chest. "Can we do something fun?" She ran her fingers through her brown locks before biting her lip. Brittany was the one most excited about it all, of course.

"Can we play I Spy?" The blonde in the front seat jumped, her hand settling onto Finn's forearm. She got incredibly excited at the small things, Finn noticed. But her hand felt like sparkles actually hitting his skin. Nods and groans were earned from those in the vehicle and Noah Puckerman wanted to go first, of course. Clearing his throat, the muscular teenager nodded.

"I spy with my little eye, something fake." Puck nodded, staying close to Quinn as he saw people begin to look around. Guesses like 'Plastic!', 'Oh! Quinn's nails!' and 'My Gucci handbag?' were thrown out, but no one even came close. He was surprised that no one was witty enough. Sure, Finn and Brittany were a little off of the deep end but he swore Quinn or Santana would get it. Everyone looked to Puck like he was crazy.

"What is it?" Rachel asked curiously, unsure of herself.

"Santana's boobs." Puck nodded, chuckling into his hands before getting a hard slap on the arm from his not-girlfriend. It wasn't a bad thing; it was just the truth. Some laughing went around before he began to feel Santana's icy glare.

"I spy something beautiful." Rachel let her words out slowly, looking right at Santana. Which, of course, was the answer. But no one would get it and that was fine. They played the game a few more times before Quinn and Puck fell asleep, his arms draped over her as though she was needing to be protected. It was truly adorable. Santana was out hard against her pillow and Rachel was falling asleep to the sound of Brittany's voice. She was singing along to the radio.

"Finn, do you think that the ball of twine is going to be amazing? I think it's going to be amazing!" Brittany let her eyes brighten as she spoke. A small laugh was emitted from the mouth of the young man sitting beside her. Finn Hudson was one good guy and Britt knew that- so why was she so nervous around him? Not knowing, she shrugged her shoulders and shoved her hand back into the bag of Raisinets.

"Those taste good in popcorn, y'know." He nodded toward her, sighing. It was fun to have it be the two of them. They didn't talk that often, but Finn had a feeling the small conversations between them would make them feel so different. Maybe. It all depended on just how good they got along. Besides, Brittany was hard to understand. "And the ball of twine is going to be so cool. I just wish your buddy Lord Tubbington could have come along."

"Wait? He could have come?" Brittany looked shocked. "Finn! Turn around, we have to go back and get him!" She cheered, tugging on his sleeve.

"What if we do this? What if we get him a souvenir of yarn and take lots of pictures for him?" Finn smiled genuinely, biting his lip.

"You're perfect." Brittany giggled, looking onto the road, he hand still on his arm.


End file.
